


Obligation

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Babylon 5, Glee, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Crack Pairing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lwaxana returns from an ambassadorial function on Earth a changed woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tristianmakhai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tristianmakhai).



> Date Written: 21-22 November 2011  
> Word Count: 1155  
> Written for: [Crack!fic Meme of November 2010](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/1486403.html)  
> Recipient: [](http://tristianmakhai.livejournal.com/profile)[**tristianmakhai**](http://tristianmakhai.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: [What does 6 do when she finds out that 4 is pregnant with 12's child?](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/1486403.html?thread=3985987#t3985987)  
> Summary: Lwaxana returns from an ambassadorial function on Earth a changed woman.  
> Series: Set in the same general universe as ["Voyeur"](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/1346989.html).  
> Spoilers: This is so totally an AU that combines two disparate universes. Technically, it combines three universes. Just consider everything you know about all major characters up for grabs.  
> Warning: Mention of major character death, though not for either half of the main couple.  
> Advertisement: Part of the [FSAC:DD11](http://fsac.shatterstorm.net/)
> 
> Disclaimer: "Babylon 5," the characters and situations depicted are the property of J. Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Productions, Warner Brothers, etc. "Star Trek: The Next Generation," the characters, and situations depicted are the property Paramount Pictures, CBS Television, and several other people or companies over the years. "Glee", the characters and situations depicted are the property of Ryan Murphy Productions, Twentieth Century Fox Television, and Fox Network. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This story is in no way affiliated with "Babylon 5," "Star Trek: The Next Generation," "Glee," the production companies, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was definitely a hard one to figure out initially. I wanted this to be in the same little AU I'd created previously for Susan and Lwaxana, though I made a few modifications this time around. Like melding the _TNG_ / _DS9_ universe with the _Babylon 5_ universe. Because I could… Oh and, y'know, adding in the _Glee_ universe. LOL! Now I've no idea if I'll ever expand upon this, but I totally can own to the fact that I might…
> 
> Any dialogue in _~italics~_ is meant as mental/telepathic speech.
> 
> Dedication: my muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/) , but any remaining errors are mine...

"Susan, darling, are you busy?"

I'm not sure what startles me more: the sight of my lover standing in the doorway of my office, or the fact that she's speaking normally to me rather than her usual wont of telepathy. Not that it matters. I will always find time for Lwaxana, barring some major disaster or other station-wide situation. Setting aside the mind-numbingly boring report that Sheridan foisted off on me, I smile at my lover and beckon her into the room.

"For you, dear, never," I say and get up to offer her a hug as she closes the door and moves closer to me. She grins and presses a quick kiss to each of my cheeks. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this little visit?"

She's quiet for a long moment, more introspective than I'd expect, and I send a brief tendril of curiosity across our telepathic bond. A smile ghosts across Lwaxana's face fleetingly. "Is it possible for you to take some time away from your duties?" she finally asks. "There's something we need to talk about."

"You know, they say that no good conversation starts with those words," I reply lightly, my tone belying the fear beginning to course through my veins. That fleeting ghost of a smile appears again.

 _~Talk to me, dear. What's going on?~_

Before she can say anything, verbally or telepathically, I activate my commlink. "Ivanova to Sheridan."

"Go ahead, Ivanova."

"John, I need to take a little personal time. I know this is incredibly last minute of me, but you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary."

"Take what you need, Susan," he replies, understanding in his tone. "I hope everything works out in the end. Sheridan out."

Smiling at my lover, I reach up to stroke her cheek. "Come on, dear, let's go home and talk."

We walk toward her ambassadorial quarters in silence. There's something that she's hiding from me, and I can't help but feel incredibly curious as to what this is all about. There's nothing outwardly negative in her attitude, so hopefully this will not be a bad conversation.

Once inside, I immediately move to get us each a drink, while Lwaxana moves to settle herself on the couch. I join her with two cups of Jestrel tea, knowing how much she adores the flavor. She sips at her tea once, twice, a third time, before setting the cup on the table.

"The first thing I want to say is that I adore you completely and utterly, Susan, darling. Please know that."

I can feel my eyebrows pulling together at her comment, and the adrenalin spikes in my system. "Of course, I know that, Lwaxana. What's going on?"

She sighs softly, grips my hands tightly. "I'm sure you probably heard about the accident that clamed the life of a governmental dignitary and her partner from Earth the other day."

I nod slowly, remembering all too well just how terrified I'd been that Lwaxana had been injured in the strange malfunction that caused a shuttle to crash-land so soon after takeoff. One person had died immediately and two were injured, one of whom was the dignitary Lwaxana has mentioned. While I was never a fan of the woman who died, I can't say that I condone any sort of innocent death like that, particularly where her young partner was concerned.

But Lwaxana had been unhurt and, after delaying her return to the station for a couple of days to make sure there would be no further such accidents, had returned to me just yesterday. Once she was home and safe, I stayed up all night, just watching her sleep to be assured she really was all right. To say that I hate it when I can't accompany my lover on her ambassadorial trips is an understatement, even if I hate the pomp and formality of it all. To have something like this happen to her when I'm not there makes it interminable.

"But you've been home for the better part of a day, Lwaxana," I finally say, fear clenching tightly around my heart. "Surely you're not harboring some injury from that accident. Are you? Do I need to contact Stephen?"

"Susan, darling, stop," she says, gripping my hands again, hard enough to make me wince. "I'm fine. But there's something I need to explain to you. I couldn't do it yesterday, because I was still in so much shock over the whole situation."

Nodding, I try to figure out what it is that has Lwaxana so flustered. And why the hell didn't I notice it last night?

"Did you know that Secretary Sylvester was nearly four months pregnant?" she finally asks in a soft voice. When I shake my head, she continues, "Her partner died in her arms in the shuttle before the rescue team could do anything. Secretary Sylvester promised that their daughter would be safe and grow up to honor both of her mothers' memories."

"I would hope for nothing less," I reply, not sure what else to say.

Lwaxana stands and starts to pace the length of the room. "Sue was doing everything she could to hang on for the baby, but her injuries were too severe. She said she'd heard about the emergency procedure that had been handled on Deep Space Nine for the O'Briens."

"You and Delenn talked about that once before, didn't you?"

"Yes, we did. Had she been there, I think Delenn would have done much the same as I did."

"Meaning?"

She walks back to stand in front of me, reaching for my hand. When I hold it out, she places my hand on her stomach. "I may not be as young and feisty as Kira Nerys, but I'm still more than capable of carrying a child to term."

I blink at her, dumbfounded for what feels like an eternity. Casting out toward Lwaxana across our bond, I can now sense what she's clearly been hiding ever since she got back to the station: the faintest hint of another life mingling with hers.

"Did -- Did Secretary Sylvester request anything toward her upbringing?" I finally ask, staring at her stomach in a whole new light.

Lwaxana shakes her head. "She really didn't request anything aside from me keeping her promise to her partner about raising the child to honor both of her mothers. She said she didn't want me to make a liar of her."

As she speaks, I gently stroke her stomach. Maybe it's some weird attempt to connect with this child that I will help raise, but am not related to. I will treat her like my own child, and will even put aside my dislike of her mother's political aspirations.

"Then I say we name her Susan Jane, and call her Jane."

"I think Sue would like that actually," Lwaxana says, caressing my cheek. "Thank you, darling, for understanding."


End file.
